Different types and classifications of Magic
by TheFoxDen
Summary: This is a bit of information I have put together to help Harry Potter Fanfiction writers...


Different Types and Classifications of Magic

**Standard Magic**

~Charms~

Definition- Charms is the Branch of magic used to enchant objects on a minor level to behave in a manner that is not normal for them. This also is based on the effect that the enchantment has on said object.

~Transfiguration~

Definition-Transfiguration is the branch of magic that deals with changing one thing into another. This branch of magic, while extremely useful has many limitations.

~Herbology~

Definition- Herbolgy is the branch of magic dedicated to the study of magical herbs and fungi, their properties, and uses.

~Potions~

Definition- Potions is the branch of magic dedicated to the study of magical liquids, their uses, and properties.

~Divination~

Definition- Divination is the branch of magic dedicated to the sense of time and the sight. Magical Awareness of future events, past events, present events, as well as visions all fall into this category.

~Arithmancy~

Definition- Arithmancy is the branch of magic that deals with the magical properties of numbers and their relation to all branches of Magic.

~Dark Arts~

Definition- The Dark Arts is an all encompassing branch of magic that is effected by all branches of magic. What is determined to be Dark Magic is magic cast with the intent to kill or harm in a permanent manner, or in direct relation causes harm to accomplish a goal. This branch is mostly made up of hexes, curses, and rituals.

Runic Magic

Definition- Runic Magic is the branch of magic dealing with the properties and uses of magically charged symbols. Every magic performed or studied deals with different organizational chains of alphabetical languages based off symbolism.

**Advanced Magic**

~Legimency~

Definition- Legimency is one of the branches of magic that deal with the mind. This particular branch deals with the penetration of anyone's mind to extract emotions and memories of any specific event. It can also be used in a general fashion to test defenses and honesty among other things.

~Occlumency~

Definition- Occlumency is one of the branches of magic that deal with the mind. This particular branch deals with the defense from external penetration as well as sealing it from magical intrusion or interference. It can also be used in a general fashion to organize thoughts, increase cognitive abilities, and to help control emotions among other things.

~Soul Magic~

Definition- Soul Magic is a very difficult and dangerous branch of magic dealing with the soul of oneself or another individual and the magic around it.

~Alchemy~

Definition- Alchemy is an advanced version of the Potions branch of magic dealing with the laws of equivalent exchange, the creation and study of homunculus, the creation and study of the Philosophers Stone, and turning non precious metals to gold.

~Battle Magic~

Definition- Battle Magic is an exclusive branch of magic reserved for those who have the ability to do so. Battle Magic is the combination of offensive and defensive magic used for large scale conflict. This branch of magic is used primarily by the highest classification of user and is extremely rare.

~Spell Crafting~

Definition- Spell Crafting is the advanced version of the Arithmancy branch of magic. Going one step farther the user is able to craft new spells under any branch of magic with the use of Arithmancy. This branch of magic is extremely dangerous and is not to be attempted lightly.

~Enchanting~

Definition- Enchanting is the advanced version of the Charms branch of magic and is used to increase the manner in which magic effects an object in a to which it is not usually known to do. Enchanting an object gifts magical properties to an object not known to it before.

~Healing Magic~

Definition- Healing Magic is the branch of magic that relates to the spiritual, mental, and physical health of not only the user but all creatures effected.

**Foci used for Magic**

~Wands~

Wands are the primary focus used by witches and wizards on a day to day basis. A standard tool either premade or customized specifically for the user. Magic is channeled based off of a series of wand movements and incantations.

~Rings~

Rings being used as a focus are extremely rare for the standard witch or wizard. Generally requiring not only more power from the user but the mental discipline and will to achieve the same results as a wand. No movements are needed nor are incantations (unless being very specific on the spell) to channel magic as this focus is intent based. There are far less limitations in using a ring based focus and allow for up to two focus's to be used simultaneously.

~Stave's~

Stave's are also a rare focus mainly used for rituals requiring high amounts of power to be generated. Rarely used in battle magic due to the size though it was know that Merlin the great carried a staff and could perform wide scale battle magic.

~Embedded Crystals~

Crystals that have been embedded into objects can hold enchantments of great power that rely on the user or can be used for very minor spells.

**Power rankings for users of Magic **

The rankings for witches and Wizards is based on a power scale from 0 to 250+mu's (Magical units) determining which classification the user will fall under.

~Muggle~

(0) the Lowest Classification due to non magical beings not being able to have magic.

~Squib~

(1-99) This is the classification of users that have magic within themselves but can not use or channel this magic in any way as the minimum requirement is 100mu's to cast a simple spell

~Witch/Wizard~

(100-199) This is the standard classification of all magic users, a large percentile fall into this category as most magic is obtainable at this level.

~Sorcerer/Sorceress~

(200-249) A small percentile of Magic users fall into this range. Magical users in this classification are known to be quite powerful and can perform even the most difficult magicks.

~Mage~

(250-?)The most powerful of magic users, this classification is the rarest of all and all magic is theoretically useable at this level of power.


End file.
